


Baby’s Breath and Snapdragons

by frances04



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Flowers, Fluff, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, M/M, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Multi, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson & Hermione Granger friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frances04/pseuds/frances04
Summary: Post-war Soulmate Au. Featuring Oblivoius, Sad Draco, with flowers growing on his arms and in his hair. As well as a stressed out harry with flowers on his back. (i’m sorry i don’t know how to do this)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic please be nice. enjoy.

It was a normal night halfway into the summer before his eighth year at Hogwarts when he was woken up by a strange pain shooting through him. He sprang up in bed and let out a hollow scream, his skin felt like it was being ripped apart. 

In fact it was being ripped apart, he looked down at his arms to see Navy blue flowers wrapping their way around his arms he could feel them sprouting in his hair as well. Before he knew what was happening his world was going dark. He saw Blaise and Pansy run over, the three friends had been staying in Snape's house since their parents had either fled the country or been sentenced to death after the war.

When he woke up the next day he was in bed at St. Mungo's, Pansy was sitting in a chair next to his bed clutching tightly to his hand. He saw the flowers still wrapped around his arms and didn't recognize them. "Baby's breath. Navy blue." A woman clothed in healer's robes said and Draco’s heart twisted painfully.

He was only 17, flowers were not supposed to sprout until you were 18 at the youngest. It was common knowledge that you only got an early sprout one of two ways, either your soulmate was older than you or they had died. The healer looked over at Draco and waved Pansy away.

She took Pansy’s seat and put a hand over Draco’s own, much paler, hand “Don’t worry, it’s unlikely that someone as young as yourself has a passed soulmate.” She tried to sound hopeful but it was just as rare to have a soulmate so much older than you, his soulmate would have to be at least 22 and normally they were only a year or two apart. 

He smiled nonetheless trying to make his heart calm. The Healer stood up and smiled at him sadly “you will be allowed to leave in about an hour; we just have to run some more check ups. Please render not to pick or scratch at the flowers, they are a part of you until you meet.” she reminded him and swept out of the room.

Draco let out a long, pained sigh, he looked down at the small deep blue flowers wrapped around his arms. He knew they were on his scalp as well but he didn’t have to see those ones. 

Pansy walked back into the room, with Blaise close behind her. Pansy took the seat again and pulled Draco into a hug “Oh love, what are we going to do with you?” she asked and Draco chuckled.

“Do they really look that bad?” she joked and Pansy laughed, this is how he wanted things to be. He didn’t want the pity from strangers or for things to suddenly be different. He simply wanted life to continue on like normal, he wanted to be stared at in the streets because he had fucked up his life own life, not because his soulmate was dead. Well was probably dead. 

“They looks great you big drama queen, bring out your eye color. Now when can we get out of this hell hole?” Blaise looked around the room making Draco chuckle. 

“About an hour, though if you simply can’t wait another second i suppose i can survive without you.” Pansy snorted and covered her mouth, laughing annoyingly was often frowned upon in hospitals. 

The group talked quietly for the hour, never bringing up what Draco would do now, just accepting that he looked like this now. When the healer came in and release Draco he left with his friends planning a good shower, he silently wondered if he’d have to buy some special shampoo for the flowers in his hair, as well as some actual decent sleep. 

When they made it back to Snape’s hut Draco did just that. He took a warm shower figuring out that, the flowers were stronger than they looked but still definitely gentle. He then collapsed onto the small overly soft bed and fell asleep for a good hour or so, wondering if his soulmate could just be alive still. 

Meanwhile at number 12 grimmauld place, Harry has woken up with a weird pain on his back and shoulders. At first he just assumed he had slept wrong, than he caught sight of himself in the mirror and fell onto the floor. He had flowers growing on his shoulders.

Not only that but they fucking hurt, he had to hold back a scream as another few pushed up from his skin. He threw himself out of bed and went to go find someone, anyone who might know what the fuck was going on, weird wizard shit. 

Harry pounded on the door to Ron and Hermione's room, he’d been living with the couple since the beginning of summer since they both needed some time away from the burrow. 

Ron, his hair ruffled from sleep and deep bags under his eyes opened the door, ready to yell at harry for being so obnoxious. He stopped short when he noticed the dark blue snapdragons growing from his best friend shoulders. 

“Oh bloody fuck!” Ron screeched. This was just one of those things all young wizards knew about and they often forgot that muggle born wizards didn’t have the same knowledge of this. 

He wrote a quick note to Hermione, not wanting to wake her, and took harry to St. Mungos, just avoiding a passed out Malfoy. 

He got Harry into a hospital ward pom and began explaining the situation to him while they waited for the healer. 

By the end Harry looked utterly terrified, he had a soulmate. Not only that but they were probably fucking dead. Just his luck right? Oh and just to make everything better he’d be a walking garden for the rest of his life. 

The healer came in minutes later, a tall skinny man with a permanent frown. He once again told harry the situation and did a few checks making sure the flowers were growing normally and gave him a potion for the pain of the flowers sprouting. 

They went back the grimmauld place and harry collapsed onto the couch next to a. very concerned Hermione. She had read Ron’s note and had immediately began pulling out books to research what she could do to help. She didn’t learn much before basic information that Ron had been able to tell him. 

Much like Draco, Harry was just exhausted. There was just something about having fucking flowers grow out do your skin that left you mentally and physically exhausted. After a good shower, to get off the pollen and sweat, he fell back into bed sleeping hours past noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so everyone knows, i will be updating this but i’m currently a little busy, as soon as i get a chance it should be getting updated once every other week (sorry i’m in high school and i don’t ah e time to do weekly updates!)


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys get to hogwarts

It was the end of summer and Draco was heading back to Hogwarts for 8th year he’d been told he needed to complete his education to not end up in Azkaban or worse in a grave, and of course his friends would be joining him.

Draco had taken to wearing long sleeves, not only to cover up the dark mark that was now surrounded by dark blue flowers, but also to hide those very flowers. 

The way Draco saw it the flowers felt like a curse, who would want to be tied to a death eater after all, and even if they could see past his mistakes, who would want to be tied to Draco Malfoy or all people.

He had also begun wearing hats to hide the small buds that stood out harshly against his pale, blonde hair. He didn’t plan to stop this because of the Hogwarts dress code and he would make sure it wouldn’t be a problem.

He’d even sent a letter to Mcgonagall explaining the situation and she had replied telling him that while she understood, he could not expect all of his professors to comply and he had been willing to take that risk.

Upon returning to Hogwarts he began writing letters to those he had wronged, he wasn’t ordered to do this of course, but someone had mentioned to him the idea of writing letters apologizing to people he had hurt then burning them, saying it would make him feel better about the new year. 

Draco didn’t see the point of burning them though and before he could let himself change his mind he’d sent off the first letter to the Longbottom boy. It had immediately made him feel more calm and he had written more and more sending one to everyone. He’d even received replies from a few people including Granger, who had stated that she forgave him, and that she’d wanted to be friends, that had not only surprised him but pretty much the entire school, though he liked the idea..

That is everyone but, Potter. He simply didn’t know how he could apologize to him after everything, he couldn’t do the same thing he had done with his friends, too much had happened between them. Harry had saved him twice, he’d supposedly done the same, yet at the same time they had almost killed each other. Draco still had a scar to remind him of that and he was sure Harry would too if he had struck first.

Granger and him had begun a study groups, made up of all their friends. However, it didn’t include Ron, (who did forgive Draco, if only for Hermione, he just refused to spend his last year studying) Harry, and Blaise. 

Their little groups had brought them pretty close together, and she had even figured out his little secret. She herself had gone through the same situation and now had beautiful white daisies sprinkled through her wild hair that matched perfectly to the same pure white plumeria flowers that wrapped around Ronald’s calves. 

Draco had panicked when she asked him what flowers he had “I- I don’t know what you mean Granger, have you gone mad?” he roughly tugged on his sleeves making sure no flowers were exposed. 

Hermione simply rolled her eyes “Calm down Draco, I won’t tell anyone. I just want to know,” she said kindly giving him a warm smile.

Draco looked around making sure no one was listening in “Baby’s breath dark blue,” he whispered, pulling up his sleeve just enough to show off one of the flowers. 

Hermione smiled down at them, recognizing the color from Harry’s flowers, though she knew they’d have to figure that out for themselves so she just nodded letting Draco pull his sleeve back down. 

“i’ve also got them in my hair. They stick out rather drastically, just hideous if you ask me,” He whispered proudly, though it lacked any malice and if you knew him well enough you’d know that Draco didn’t quite mind his flowers as much as he once had. 

(Harry's pov)

When Harry returned to Hogwarts he had been overjoyed, he'd spent a large portion of his summer repairing parts of the castle. Well he had, until a bunch of flowers decided to bloom on his back and shoulders. 

Hermione had explained to him the meaning behind the flowers, and from that point on Harry found himself falling in love with the sight of the large dark flowers, wondering who would share the same ones. 

When he finally got to come back he was happy to see his friends again, and he was even looking forward to class. Hogwarts was the first place that ever felt like a home for him and now that he was back he wasn’t sure if he would be able to leave again. 

Though his mood would soon get worse after seeing his friends get letters from a certain blonde git, that he really didn’t hate anymore. It wasn’t that he didn’t forgive him for everything, he hadn’t had much of a choice and he’d even helped Harry in the end, but he was jealous. He’d sent letters to everyone, even Ginny got one, but Harry, who had saved his life, didn’t? It just didn’t seem fair.

Which is why he chose to not join in on the study sessions Hermione and Malfoy had started to have. Sure he needed the help and they were probably some of the smartest students but he just didn’t know how to face Malfoy after everything.

So he’d go out flying with Ron and they’d study in the eighth year common room afterwards because he hated the library anyway, it was always too quiet and stiff for him. 

He’d go to class and it felt great knowing he wouldn’t have to drop out and fight old Voldie half way through the year for once, instead he was able to focus on class, friends, and of course his soulmate .

He’d been somewhat relieved to know that Ginny didn’t have the flowers spirt up over the summer, they’d broken up before the war, and had planned to get back together, but both of them had agreed that’s they’d just be better friends. Ginny had quickly gotten herself a girlfriend in Luna as well, and if you asked Harry he thought the girls made a much better couple then he and Ginny ever would.

He would always be looking around for someone with navy blue flowers, but was never able to find anyone, though he had found tiny dark blue flowers in the showers more than once so he knew it had to be a guy at the very least. The thought had stunned him at first but after thinking about it he’d realized that it wasn’t as bad as he thought.

He’d thought back on Cedric, remembering that he didn’t just like him for his attitude but his looks as well, he’d thought about Krum who, even though clearly leaned more towards Hermione, was undeniably attractive. Hell he even thought about how Malfoy had always been and still was a sight. In fact he found himself thinking about Malloy’s looks a lot now, he even found himself missing the nearly white blonde hair that was always tucked up into some hat now. 

One morning after he’d woken up and taken a brisk shower, his own large flowers falling to the ground and mixing with the tiny ones, he’d decided he’d have to talk to Hermione.

He’d all but ran down to the common room and threw himself into a long explanation to Hermione “-and there is always these tiny, they are just so small and adorable ‘mione, navy blue flowers and i know it has to be a guy… and there is nothing wrong with that i’m happy about it actually i just- i need to know who it is.” 

Hermione just smiled at Harry putting on as if she didn’t know who the small blue flowers belonged to “I don’t know Harry, but i’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry for taking so long, but i’m gonna try and keep a schedule from now on, expect an update on sunday every other week. Thanks for reading!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lot of drama and another cliffhanger (sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually an idiot who can’t keep and update schedule to save my life. I’m really sorry that this is so late. I’m not gonna make any promises this time but i’ll try and get out a chapter or two a month. Once again super sorry!! please enjoy this very late chapter though!

Winter was drawing closer and closer, and though Draco normally rather liked winter this year he was particularly stressed. You see when any other year winter meant he didn’t have to worry about the sun killing him, and his looks seemed to fit in almost perfectly with the white dreamy landscape this year he’d been terrified. 

Part of the reason was these stupid flowers and his stupid soulmate, and that even though he didn’t want to meet them his curiosity was staring to get the best of him. This was normal, a few months in your magic would start to react to your flowers and you.

His flowers were growing bigger, becoming more obvious and some days small leaves would push through his hats or his sleeves causing him to down right panic when Hermione or Pansy would point it to him.

His magic was also becoming unstable, intricate potions and spells would be ruined by a feeling of urgency present no matter what. He felt constantly on edge, it had gotten to the point where he had blown up maybe 3 potions in the last week. For anyone else that might be okay, normal even, but he was Draco fucking Malfoy, he didn’t blow up simple potions.

He’d sat down in the library ready to study one day, surprised to see Weasley sat next to Granger, well not exactly surprised, the sight of the two together was very common, he was more surprised to see Ronald, in the library.

He’d chosen to sit next to Pansy leaning on her lightly and letting out a long groan. “These stupid flowers are going to be the death of me. I can’t even make a dreamless sleep without blowing it up Pans,” he grumbled out.

Pansy just laughed at him and rolled her eyes “Here’s an idea, maybe you just start looking for your soulmate.” they’d had this conversation before and it always ended the same, Draco refuses and pansy would just roll her eyes and be forced to listen to him bitch for another two weeks.

“You know I don't want to do that, besides it wouldn’t even solve my problem. Knowing who it is doesn’t mean everything will be okay, if have to-“ he was cut off by Potter very loudly dropping his bag on the floor and pulling out a chair next to Weasley. He felt an unwelcome shiver up his spine, he got that every time Potter was around, probably just the feeling of extreme awkwardness.

“...as i was saying, i’d have to actually talk to them, form a relationship of some kind.” he waved his hands around in the air as he talked as if it made his point any better.

“And you can’t do that because?” Pansy questioned him with a smirk, she only received a silent glare.

“It’s because he’s afraid and won’t admit it, something about Malloy’s don’t get afraid right dear?” Blaise plopped down in a seat next to them making Draco jump.

The man blushed a bright red and turned to Blaise angrily “First of all shut it, second what are you lot doing here don’t you have better things to do?” he questioned petulantly.

Blaise raised a styled brow his way “Something better to do then forcing my smart friend to help me study for the classes I'm failing? Nope got nothing better to do, can’t really ditch outside today if you haven't noticed.” He motioned towards a large window with his thumb that showed the total snow storm raging outside.

Hermione looked up from a book she was silently reading, her hand holding the gingers tightly under the table. “We aren’t here to just give you answers to pass, well not without money.” She joked and Blaise’s mouth fell open in shock.

He turned to Pansy and Draco “You two are both terrible influences on her,” he said through a small fit of laughter after he’d over fame his initial shock. “Anyway, i’m not asking for answers i just can’t fail another class or-“ 

Draco cut him off with a sigh “yes, or your mother will kill you. Fine let’s get to work.” He sat up straight, no longer leaning on Pansy and started to help blaise. After nearly 30 minutes he felt the table shirt slightly and someone grabbed something off his hat, he assumed it was Pansy grabbing a bit of lint or a leaf. What he didnt expect was for his head to suddenly feel a bit colder, he looked up to see a very stunned harry potter holding a flower in one hand and his hat in another. Oh fuck me. 

(Harry’s pov)

Winter was never exactly Harry’s favorite season, he wasn’t allowed to play quidditch, and even if he was it would be rather useless with all the snow, you’d never be able to find a snitch. This year it sucked a little more than normal though. The already large flowers had grown large and stronger and on more than one occasion a vine had actually ripped his shirt. 

Not to mention his magic was going insane, or was always pretty powerful and hard to control when he was stressed or anxious or any strong emotion, which was pretty much the only emotions he had now. He needed to find out who those tiny little flowers belonged to and fast or he would lose it.

They’d all been sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast, it was a quiet Saturday morning and a snow storm was going crazy outside the castle. Ron and him and been quietly chatting about some spanish quidditch team when Hermione interrupted them.

“You know, since the weather so terrible maybe you lot should come and study with us all. I’ve missed your stupid interruptions,” she smiled sweetly clearly she’d been joking yet Ron still put on a fake offended face before he agreed. 

Harry groaned quietly “Hermione, you know I don't like being around Malfoy, it’s bloody awkward.” she just rolled her eyes at him “Oh get over it, plus this gives me a chance to help you find your soulmate.” 

Harry’s eyes lit up at that, he’d been excited to meet them before he was all crazy, now he was just bloody desperate. “Fine, but you have to promise to help me.” 

Hermione smiled and privately she thought Harry probably wouldn’t need the help “Of course!” 

Later that day he’d trudged into the library after spending most of his day sleeping in the dorms, he dropped his bag and gave Malfoy and apologetic smile when he jumped, a smile that was completely ignored by the smaller man.

He looked over to Ron who was just staring lovingly at his girlfriend and rolled his eyes, he pulled out a book on soulmates and began reading. That particular section was about the meaning of certain kinds of flowers.

Bright or white flowers meant you’d met your soulmate and were either already close friends or dating. Dark colored flowers or black flowers meant you’d met before but you’d maybe had problems in the past, yet there was hope. He frowned a bit did that mean he’d end up with someone he’d hated? He didn’t really hate many people anymore, though a lot of people did annoy him now a days.

He sighed softly and went back to reading, sometimes Hermione would lean over and clarify something he didn’t really understand, this wasn’t on for about 25 minutes before he was getting bored. He looked up and started to scan the table around them.

Ginny and Luna were chatting happily hands folded together under the table smiling and blushing. 

Pansy was talking to a Slytherin girl he didn’t really recognize to well, but they were both clearly gossiping about some random guy he’d literally never heard of.

Ron and Hermione we’re leaning on each other lightly pretty much radiating happiness and love, he rolled his eyes at them.

Finally he looked over at Draco and Blaise, both were hunched over the same book as Draco quietly explained some idea to Blaise. That was when he noticed it, something sitting on the top on Draco’s dark colored hat.

He couldn’t tell what it was but before he knew it, he was leaning forward and grabbed it, when it sat in the palm of his hand he nearly fainted. A tiny dark blue flower. He looked back down to the boy who looked totally unphased and reached again, in the corner of his eye he could see Hermione quickly shoot up trying to stop him and Pansy’s eyes growing wide. None of them mattered though as he quickly reached out and pulled off the hat.

Suddenly he was greeted with the sight of hundreds of tiny little dark blue flowers weaved through perfect white blonde hair that sat on top of the head of a very anxious Draco Malfoy. Seconds later that same boy without thought shot up and ran out of the library, not even giving Harry the time to process what had just happened. Wait a second what the fuck had just happened?


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about having a terrible update schedule! Thank you to the wonderful the-fifth-marauder101 for being my beta for this chapter!

Draco pov 

Before he even knew what he was doing Draco had thrown his chair back and ran as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew if he stopped he might have to face Potter, and he really didn’t want that. So he ran and ran and ran.

He only stopped running when he was on the other side of the castle on the floor in an alcove desperately trying to catch his breath. He looked up and made sure no one had followed him, once he was sure he was alone he started walking back to the dorms. 

Stupidly he's left his hat in the library in too much of a rush to get away from Potter to even think to grab it. As he passes by people he saw them stare. His hair was flowing down to his shoulders and small flowers were covering the light hair like vines covering a stone wall. 

As he walked he heard the whispers start, some questioned why he would want to hide them. Others said they felt bad for his soulmate. One girl said she'd kill him if he was her soulmate, Draco turned to her with a harsh glare “Well you'd be doing us both a favor then.” He hissed out and the girl went deathly pale. 

He made it into the 8th year common rooms and made a dash for the dorms. Once inside his dorm he fell to the ground with a groan, everyone would know by morning. His soulmate would know for sure and Draco was definitely not ready to face him. He'd been forcibly tied down to a man before and he hadn't even been able to appreciate the freedom from that man yet, he was too busy studying. 

He let his head fall back into the door and he ran a hand through his hair in distress. When it came back it was covered in small flowers, they seemed to fall out extra easily these days, he wondered if it was due to the stress. They always hurt when the feel out, not much just like if you ripped out a strand of hair, but it was still enough to make him wince. 

He'd only been resting for a few minutes when there was a knock on his door. “Go away!” He called through the wood. “Not likely! Get your scrawny arse out here or I'm coming in there!” Pansy called back and a sigh left his lips. He opened the door just enough to pull Pansy through, “What do you want?” 

“Well first of all here is your stupid hat back.” She took Draco’s hand and forced the hat into his open palm. “Second, why did you run away? It's not like all of us didn't know, well Potter didn't but why does he matter?” She questioned 

“I don't know alright! I just knew I didn't want to stay there so I ran off!” He whisper screamed at her, he didn't want anyone in the common rooms to hear. They all probably knew about it already, but he didn't want them to know anymore than anyone else. 

“Well that's stupid. Hermione's stuck in the library trying to calm Potter down. Don't know why, but he really freaked out.” That just made Draco confused, why on Earth would Potter freak out because he had a soulmate. Did he really hate him that much? 

Harry POV

Harry stood perfectly still like someone had frozen him in place. His hand was still reaching out to where Malfoy had sat only a second ago and the hat still later loose in his hand. When time caught up with him he launched himself backwards and fell to the ground. 

He stared at the hat in his hands for a few seconds before letting it fall out his hands. Malfoy was his soulmate. Strike that, Draco was his soulmate. Draco was the one who had left those tiny flowers around in the showers. Draco was the one who he would spend the rest of his life with. Weirdly he still couldn't be happier. 

When he came back to reality Parkinson was running out of the library with Draco’s hat. Ron and Hermione sat in front of him worriedly calling his name. He looked around and realized they were the only ones left at the table and he wondered if he'd passed out. 

“You okay mate? Think we lost you for a minute there?” Ron asked a hint of a joke in his voice but mainly he just sounded worried. 

Harry just nodded before turning to Hermione “Draco is my soulmate. You know him, why didn't you tell me Draco was my soulmate?”

“Harry, I don't think she knew. I'm sure if she did she would have told you right love?” Ron said looking desperately at Hermione for an answer.

“No I knew. Draco asked me not to tell anyone so I didn't. Not to mention this is the kind of thing you should figure out for yourself don't you think?” She asked though the question was clearly rhetorical, they both knew she was right.

Still both Harry and Ron looked at eachother like they were shocked, Ron was the first to speak up though “I guess you're right, but you didn't even hint that you knew who it was! You pretended like you would help find his soulmate with us ‘Mione.” his voice turned whiny near the end and she rolled her eyes at them.

“Oh come! I promised him I wouldn't tell, plus it's not like it wasn't obvious. We knew he went here, hell Harry even knew what kind of flowers he had and none of you ever thought, hey Draco has been wearing a hat all year, wonder if he's hiding something?”

Harry looked won at the ground, he's been to busy trying to find his soulmate to have even picked up on the obvious clues as to who it was. “I'm gonna go talk to him.” he stated and pushed himself up off the ground only for Hermione to pull him back down. 

“Like hell you are! Do you wanna give the guy a panic attack, do you Harry? I don't think so, so you'll do the mature thing and wait until he's ready to talk to you about it before you go and pry his door open. Got it?” 

“But Hermione-”

“GOT IT?!” she hissed it out this time and both of the boys stopped talking and nodded frantically. On the bright side he didn't feel so bad about checking Draco out all the time now.


End file.
